


Together

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping Attempt, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of past mpreg, Omega Scott Lang, Omega Tony Stark, hint of future mpreg, mentions of physical assult (brief but it's there), mentions of time spent in prision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Storms would come.  Of course they would.  Being Avengers guaranteed it.  But they would weather them. Together.





	Together

They’d been together for a long time. Since before Howard had died, when they’d had to hide being together. Since before Scott had gone to prison for the first time. (four years for aggravated assault on an alpha. He’d gotten out in one with a stipulated three year probation period. He’d never regret it either.)  
They’d been together when omega had gained the right to be with who they wanted, no matter sex or secondary gender, and they’d come out at pride later that year. Scott had impulsively lifted the smaller omega off his feet and kissed him for all he was worth.  
They’d stood strong, together in the face of that public backlash. People accusing Tony of trying to get more media attention, and then going after Scott when that hadn’t seemed to work. Months of being called nothing but a gold digger because of their extreme social class differences. (Tony richer than sin, and Scott poorer than dirt.)  
Scott’s criminal record getting dragged out of the dark is what had started the personal outcry on both sides. Aggravated assault, and grand larceny generously sprinkled with petty theft. Rhodes didn’t have a problem with him, if only for the simple fact that’d he’d been there when Stone had been forcing himself on Tony. He’d seen Scott lose his proverbial shit and nearly kill the alpha for it. But Rhodes had been a black alpha, and back then, his word hadn’t meant shit compared to Stone’s. Then, omegas had needed to know their place, period.  
Scott’s old man had ‘disowned’ him for being with another omega. A male omega. The less said about Pepper and Hope the better (though they had reconciled with Pepper some months later after she explained exactly why she’d been so upset, and apologized for her frankly appalling behavior). It’d been a real rough couple of years, but they’d weathered the storm together.  
When Tony had fallen pregnant several years later, nearly everyone had tried to tell Scott that there was no way the baby was his. Heavily implying that Tony had stepped out on him. Tried to say that this was proof that two omegas being together could never work. Joke was on them though, because Scott had never doubted Tony’s fidelity, and it was like Tony had told the press; ‘Just because it is difficult for two omega to have a successful breeding doesn’t mean it is impossible.’  
And when Cassie was born? Well, she was the perfect blend of Scott’s earth and Tony’s sky all wrapped up in the scent of pure babe.  
So, when Afghanistan happens, when word comes in that Tony’s convoy had been attacked on the way back to base and everyone acted like he was already dead, Scott sequestered them away with Aunt Peggy, and Scott refused to believe Tony was dead. Refused to believe that he was going to have to tell their four year old daughter that Momma was never coming home.  
It wasn’t denial. No matter what Stane or the media or anyone else said. It wasn’t. Rhodes was still looking and so was JARVIS. They would find Tony, they would bring him home. And just like all the things that had come before this, they would weather it together.

And they did.

Stane’s betrayal, and the palladium poisoning. Alien invasions and the Avengers moving into their home... 

They got through it all together.

\-----

Cassie is eight when Steve brings Barnes home. Battered and tortured for seventy plus years, but not broken. Scott and Tony had been able to see that much right away, and Barnes might have felt broken, but he wasn’t. They told him that too, late one night when nightmares and bad memories had driven them from their beds.  
Bucky hadn’t said anything, but Scott knew he’d heard them. Probably didn’t believe them, not right then anyways, but time would help with that in the way that only time could.

In all honesty it’s Cassie that helps Bucky the most. Not an ounce of fear in that little girl. 

Steve and the others had told Bucky that Cassie didn’t have and alpha or beta sire, that she was the product of the two omega men. (Bucky still didn’t get why that mattered)  
Bucky knew this already of course. Being in Hydra for seventy years may have messed up his memories of before, but he remembered everything he had done during his ‘Fist of Hydra’ days.  
Tony had always been a high profile target. A brilliant omega with Stark connections? Yeah, Hydra had been really interested in him. The fact that Tony and Scott had had a successful breeding had made Hydra interested in Scott too. So yeah, Bucky knew all about Cassie.

Cassie, for her part, was absolutely enamored with Bucky. From the moment she had met him, Cassie had adored him. So much so that a few weeks after meeting the little spit fire, Tony had come to Bucky’s door and out right asked if he ‘wouldn’t mind coming and hanging out with them at the zoo this weekend because Cassie adores you and she wants you to come.’ Scott’s soft, ‘Tony, Bucky might not be comfortable out in public yet, and the zoo gets really crowded on the weekends’ Is what had convinced him to go with the family. Cassie’s excited shouts of ‘You’re really coming with us Bucky?!’ the day before is what had kept him from backing out.  
Bucky had hated the crowds. To many people, and to many unknown variables had Bucky’s frankly frightening instincts boiling just below the surface. The two beautiful omegas and their little daughter out in a crowd like this alone? Unacceptable.   
He knew Tony would yell his ear off if he ever found out Bucky’s current mind-set and Scott would probably rip off his arm and beat him with it as well [he’d read the files okay? Scott was a scary omega. Not as scary as Tony’s passive aggressive method, but still..].

Maybe he hadn’t known Bucky was there (an anomaly of the standard routine), and Bucky didn’t really care either because AIM had apparently decided to go after the Stark heiress when they thought IronMan and Ant-Man would be at their most vulnerable. They’d come out of the audience from the Seal’s Show.   
Bucky was already going to beat them bloody for coming after the family, but they’d signed their death warrants when they shot Scott and ripped Cassie right out of Tony’s arms. Her scream of terror had driven Bucky to a level of rage he had never felt before.

Vindictive satisfaction from the sickening crack of his boot introducing the AIM agent’s skull to the pavement was felt.

Steve’s lecture of ‘We don’t kill people unless absolutely necessary Buck!’ held no weight in Bucky because, it had been very very necessary. The downright filthy kiss Tony gave him later in the hospital room was worth a million of Steve’s ‘I’m disappointed in you lectures’. Scott’s demand that Bucky kiss him too was the cherry that truly silenced any doubts or worries over his actions.  
And if any grains of doubt had lingered after that, evaporated when Cassie insisted that none of them would be safe from the bad men unless Bucky was there to protect them, sealed the deal for all parties involved.

\------

Months pass after the Zoo Incident and Bucky can honestly say that they are some of the best he’s ever had. He loves Cassie, loves Tony and Scott, and after a long conversation between the three of them, they agree to tell Cassie.  
Bucky shouldn’t have been so worried about it. Cassie had been absolutely thrilled that Bucky was now a more permanent part of her life. Her exclamations of finally getting little baby siblings had the three adults blushing bright red.

More storms would come. Of course they would. Being Avengers guaranteed it. But they would weather them. Together. (and if one day a few months after bonding Scott and Tony tell Bucky something that has him smiling for hours? Well, who could blame him?)


End file.
